Finally Awake
by Sammybaby0809
Summary: Paul has always been known as angry and violent but one girl changes everything. he plays guitar! would help to listen to the song Awake by Secondhand Serenade, cute song. just a one shot, don't own characters cept Jade. song belongs to the rightful band.


Awake

Paul fiddled around with notes on his guitar while his imprint was in the shower. Usually he would be in there with her but their one year anniversary was coming up soon and he wanted to do something really special for her.

A week later, Paul had the whole song written asking the other the Quiletes to help him out by performing it with him so he can sing it to her. They agreed and make plans to get Jade to the high school where they are going to perform on the stage. Since Jared wasn't playing he agreed to tell Jade that Paul had a surprise for her and blindfold her then take her to the school.

He heard the shower turn off and quickly hid the sheet music he had been writing on. Jade walked out not 2 minutes later and he smiled lovingly. Her long black hair was still dripping wet and she only had a towel around her perfectly curved body. Paul grinned and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"You are so beautiful" he whispers in her ear causing her to giggle and lightly bite the side of his neck. He growled playfully and kissed her.

"You know what that does to me Jade" he says softly against her lips. She pulls away from his lips and looks up at him with her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Oh trust me I know," She says playfully nibbling on his neck. He growled and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to bed for some "fun".

After they made love, Jade fell asleep curled up in his side. Paul looked down at her in his arms and smiled lovingly down at her as he gently stroked her hair.

When they first met, she had just moved here from Texas. At first he was upset that he had imprinted on someone but as soon as he started getting to know her, he realized that he would have fallen for her even if he wasn't a werewolf and didn't imprint on her.

Jade squirmed a little in her sleep and mumbled something softly in her sleep. He laughed softly and hugged her into him more smiling at the thought of their naked bodies close together under the covers. Paul honestly couldn't picture a single minute of his life without Jade right there next to him which made their anniversary all the more special for them.

The next day was the day of their anniversary and Paul quietly slipped out of bed without waking Jade even though she whined a little when his body heat left her. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped another blanket around her body before writing her a note.

_Hey babe,_

_I know this is the one day I should wake up in bed with you but I have things to do, surprises for the love of my life to set up. Jared is going to come get you at 4 for the biggest surprise so make your self pretty, like you need to ;) I love you Jade and happy anniversary._

He set the note on the bedside table where he put flowers in a vase and her favorite candy next to the vase, those york mint patties he had to hide from her the night before when he brought them home.

He kissed her head one last time and left the house heading up to the school to meet the guys helping him perform the song for his girlfriend.

'Not for long,' he thinks smiling to himself looking at the beautiful engagement ring he bought the week before.

"Who would have thought Paul would be getting married?" Embry asked playfully smiling genuinely at the ring.

Paul laughed and shoved him away telling him to practice his part on the song. Embry laughed and picked up a guitar running through the song singing the words softly to himself. Paul smiled at the pack, his family and thought about his new life with Jade, the whole reason for his existence.

The group rehearsed the song for a few hours with Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily all watching. They all told Paul what a sweet song it was, completely full of emotion.

Jared then left to get Jade, driving to the house insanely fast, before walking in without knocking.

"Honey I'm home!" he called playfully smiling at Jade who came downstairs wearing dark skinny jeans, a tight black tank top, her favorite bright green converse shoes, and the necklace Paul had given her for their 6 month anniversary.

The necklace was beautiful although it was actually a dog tag like the soldiers have. The front of the tag was the engraving of a wolf howling surrounded by trees. The back simply said "I'll love you forever ~ Paul" in fancy cursive lettering.

"Can you tell me this surprise Jared?" Jade asked smiling and giving him her most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Jade, if I do, Paul will literally rip my head off and that can't heal." He replied laughing a little before pulling out a blindfold from his pocket.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned around so Jared could tie it around her eyes. She was used to Paul doing this, he loved surprises and loved to surprise her even more.

Jared led her out to his car and helped her in before driving to the school and helping her out. Once they walked into the auditorium, Paul smiled seeing his imprint being led blindly to a seat center stage. Jared untied the blindfold and Jade blinked a few times as she looked around, grinning as her eyes fell on Paul on the stage with his classical guitar around his neck.

"Jade, I love you more than anything and I wrote this song for you in honor of today" He said smiling as he started playing the intro to the song.

_With every appearance by you blinding my eyes,_

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._

_You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still_

_but your heartbeat is fast just like mine._

_And the movie's long over,_

_thats three that have passed, one mores fine._

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything._

_I'm trying real hard not to shake,_

_I'm biting my tongue._

_But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,_

_I feel like I've won._

_You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,_

_I can save you_

_Just stay here._

_Your whispers are priceless_

_your breath it is dear_

_so please stay near._

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything._

_Say my name, I just want to hear you._

_Say my name, so I know its true._

_You're changing me, you're changing me,_

_You showed me how to live._

_So just say, so just say_

_That you'll stay awake for me_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

Once Paul finished the song, he put down the guitar and jumped off the stage walking slowly over to the love of his life. Jade grinned and ran to him jumping into his arms hugging him as tight as she could.

"Happy anniversary Jade" he whispered into her ear smiling when she shivered almost unnoticably.

"I love you Paul, so much" she whispered back smiling at the wolf heat coming off him. He then set her down and kissed her softly before pulling the ring box out of his pocket, hiding it behind his back.

"One more thing baby" he said softly pulling away from her completely. She looked at him confused until he got down on his knee and took her small hands in his.

"Jade, you mean more than everything to me. I love every single thing about you and I can't imagine a second of my life without you. Will you marry me?" he asked showing her the diamond ring.

Jade covered her mouth with her hand in shock as Paul smiled lovingly up at her. Her eyes watered up happily and she just nodded unable to speak. Paul grinned and gently slipped the ring onto her finger before standing to his full height and kissing her happily. Around them, everyone cheered but they paid no attention. This was just about a lonely, angry werewolf and the girl who made him wake up.


End file.
